Apocalypse
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Blake lectures Morgan on the original meaning of the word.


**A/N**

Languages are fun. So is history. And the history of languages is even better. You can learn a lot by just knowing what words originally meant. ^^

Also, the other word just seemed like a pet peeve that Blake would have, and I could definitely picture her physically reacting every time someone misuses it, without even being aware of it herself. XD

* * *

"It was like a goddamn apocalypse," Morgan finished.

"Don't use that word," Blake said. Morgan gave her a surprised side-glance.

"Which one? Goddamn?"

They had worked together for a month, and so far, he had never picked up that Blake was sensitive to cursing. She avoided it most of the time but not, well, religiously.

"No, apocalypse. I don't think it means what you think it means."

"I didn't mean my niece's birthday party _literally_ was a disaster, I just meant it as a figure of speech," he said patiently. "But… it was a bit of a mess."

"If you had used the word _disaster_ , I would have taken it as a figure of speech, but the word apocalypse doesn't actually have anything to do with that."

Sometimes that lecturing tone Blake used really got on his nerves. He didn't appreciate her way of making him feel like an ill-prepared high school kid. Not to mention that she had been playing with the origin of words to mess with Garcia the first time they were introduced, which hadn't earned her any points in Morgan's book.

"A bit touchy today, huh?"

Blake shook her head a little.

"Sorry. It's been a pet peeve of mine since I studied Greek, back when I did my PhD. Blatant misinterpretations really bug me."

"So," he said, "It doesn't mean the End of Days, then?"

"Nope," Blake said promptly, then added in a more contemplative tone, "Well, I guess that depends on your definition of End of Days. That's more of a philosophical and theological question than it is a linguistic one. The word apocalypse does not mean End of Days, cataclysm, disaster, hell, or anything of that kind, though. It means uncover, disclose, reveal."

"Reveal what?"

Blake shrugged.

"That's it. It means reveal."

"That's something of an anti-climax."

"It doesn't sound quite as dramatic as 'cataclysm', anyway."

She pursed her lips for a moment.

"By the way, thank you for using 'literally' correctly."

"Let me guess. That's your other pet peeve?"

"Now _what_ makes you think that?" she said, her voice soaked with sarcasm.

"Maybe because you always roll your eyes when someone misuses it?"

"I don't do that!" she protested.

He gave her a smug grin and said nothing.

"Do I, really?"

"Yes, you do."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to _me_. However, in case you wonder why you got off on the wrong foot with the kid we just talked to…"

"Oh. Yeah. That explains it. I just thought she had an attitude."

"And she probably thought the same thing about you, too."

Blake considered this, then nodded.

"Probably."

"Were you by any chance that annoying know-it-all who corrected everyone, including her teacher, back in high school?"

"That depends. Were you that 'cool guy' who made fun of her?" she shot back.

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel before replying.

"Yes, I have to admit I probably was that guy. Not the worst, but I was definitely among them."

"Then yes, I admit I could be a little bit… arrogant in sharing my knowledge."

He gave her an amused look.

"Oh yeah, you were definitely the know-it-all."

Blake looked back at him, and he suddenly wasn't sure if his playful tone came across at all. They had struggled to find a balance between them and he was worried that balance was unsettled now. Maybe it had been stupid trying to joke with her.

Then she smiled, and it transformed her completely. He couldn't remember seeing a genuine smile from her before – only the socially-forced ones – and God knew their job didn't leave them much to smile about, but it sure _revealed_ a completely different woman. One who could take a joke. One he might end up enjoy working with.

So maybe their conversation wasn't the end of the world, but maybe it _was_ an apocalypse.


End file.
